Rose Of The Mojave
by KathrynD1993
Summary: A small, smutty one-shot between an F!Courier and Cass.


**Disclaimer:** Fallout New Vegas and everything in it belongs to its respective owners.

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: ** Cass/F!Courier

**Warnings: **This story contains sex between two women.

**Authors Note: **I had to write this... Yes I **had** to write **this**. I'm not proud... But it wouldn't leave my head. Please forgive spelling errors and poor grammar. **Enjoy :D**

**Rose Of The Mojave**

_Should I stop?_ The question rings out in Six's mind.

It's only when Six has Cass against the wall in a shambles of a shack, lips smashed together to the point it is painful, a thigh pressed between the woman's strong legs does the Courier asks herself. It's wrong and Six knows it but she can't stop.

The question is answered swiftly by the throbbing been the Courier's legs. The emotional turmoil is pushed back to the dark recesses of Six's mind. She can feel guilty in the morning but right now, all Six needs is to have this woman; even if it's just for one night of her miserable existence.

Fueled on by liquid confidence and desire, Six's mouth devours the Redhead's viciously, eagerly. All her pent up want and need being poured into the one kiss, knowing she may never have another. Six has Cass right where she wants her; drunk enough to allow the Courier to proceed further but sober enough she **is** aware of what is going on.

The water merchant had to be drunk... Cass just **had** to be; it was the only way she would ever end up in bed with the Courier.

Six's tongue dominates and claims her companion's with ease while Cass is under the influence of several bottles of whiskey.

That's not what Six taste's however; her senses are completely filled by Cass. Her ears Cass' sweet moans, her mouth the redhead's sweet taste, her nose the smell of Cass' sweat from a long day in the Mojave, her skin the warmth of the redhead's breath and soft skin against her own.

Six feels a stab in her chest, right in her racing heart. _If Cass wasn't drunk she would never even kiss me, never mind sleep with me... all because I'm a woman._ The Courier never had a desire to be male until now. Six shakes the thought from her head. No, there has to be some attraction, some love, something; after all this time Cass wouldn't just sleep with her. If the redhead had wanted to she could have had the Courier the day they met; Six has always been more than willing.

Six sucks the water merchants bottom lip into her mouth and nibbles, once again trying to shake thoughts from her mind.

Cass hisses at the pleasurable pain but soon moans again as the Courier's soft tongue soothes the pain away with gentle strokes.

Cass moans into the Courier's mouth as her skilled tongue begins to explore. Her own tongue fights back only for Six to tilt her head and deepen the heated kiss. Cass lets her eyes roll into the back of her head and succumbs fully to the woman.

Skilled hands pin the Cass' to the wall above her head with ease; she too drunk and aroused couldn't fight this woman if she wanted to. The redhead shudders in response unable to resist.

The shack creaks as the Courier presses her body against the redhead. Heat surges through her, cheek suffuse with color and the throb turns into a sharp pulse. A muscled thigh pushes roughly against the crotch of Cass' jeans.

Cass breaks the kiss and gasps, eyes wide with desire shooting open.

Six smirks, replacing her leg with her hand on Cass' equally throbbing sex. "Like _that _do you?"

"Y-Yeah...Uh... Ohh fuck." The redhead's hip's begin to rock, grinding against the Courier's palm in an attempt to give herself some release.

The Courier stops only when she feels dampness forming through Cass' well-worn, light blue jeans.

Lips find the redhead's neck, hands seeking out her perfectly formed breasts through her pink plaid shirt.

Cass loses a hand in the woman's mass of soft, messy, brown locks. The other wraps its self along the Courier's shoulders pulling her in close. Nails drag themselves along the back of the woman's armor, part wanting release but part wanting to tear the clothing off.

"Oh, yeah." Cass' moans are surprisingly sweet as the Courier plants tender kisses along her neck and jawline. A sharp inhale soon follows as Six sucks the flesh into her mouth, pearly teeth sinking in. Cass chews her sore bottom lip in a vain attempt to stifle a groan.

Deft hands work the water merchants perky, round breasts through her shirt. They firmly and skillfully massage the soft mounds, appreciating their size and weight. Shy nipples soon come out of hiding and find themselves at the mercy of the Courier's fingertips. Six gently begins tweaking the hard peaks through the thin shirt. Slowly, alternating the pressure she rolls each nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Oh, fuck me," Cass pants, arching her back and jutting her chest out at Six's ministrations.

The Courier stops suckling on the bruised flesh of Cass' neck moving up to breath heavily in her ear, "Sorry I didn't quite catch that. What is it you want _me_ to do to you Cass?"

"Don't be such a fucking bitch." The redhead scowls.

"Fine, I'll stop then." The Courier goes to removes her hands only for Cass to hold them firmly against her aching breasts.

"Don't...Please. I- Ugh- I said fuck me." The redhead looks around frustration and desperation for good evident. " If you don't want to it's fine. I'm not going to fucking beg you to."

"Shame, I'd love to watch you beg." The Courier watches the woman intently eyes filled with lust. Slowly Six leans forwards as if to whisper something in Cass' ear. "Good thing I want to fuck you so you won't have to beg."

A hot tongue licks around the shell of the water merchants ear, while in one swift motion her shirt is roughly ripped open. Buttons fly as her breasts are exposed to the cold air and Six.

The Courier sucks the lobe of Cass' ear while eager hands attend to the water merchants available breasts.

A trail of gentle and warm kisses are left as the Courier slinks down the redhead's well proportioned frame. They may be small but they have no less passion, each small peck brimming with longing.

The Courier's mouth seeks out one of the hard, pink peaks eager for a taste. She circles the rosy nub with her tongue lightly, her tongue barely touching but leaving a wet trail. The Courier blows gently over the wet nipple, Cass unable to do anything but squirm at the sensation.

Cass can't help the low moans that build in her throat as Six sucks a sensitive nipple into her hot mouth. The water merchant lets her head to back and rest again the wall, her cowboy hat tumbling to the dust covered floor.

Six grins against the redhead's soft breast; for someone who didn't seem keen on sleeping with a woman, she is loving this.

The Courier soon turns her attention to the other pale mound which has been neglected. Using her had Six kneads the perky breast, tenderly rubbing the nipple between two fingers. Gingerly she bites down on the erect nipple in her mouth.

Cass inhales sharply... For a moment the Courier thinks she has hurt the water merchant. Cass' moans soon however inform her other wise.

The Courier continues egged on my the sweet sounds coming from Cass. It's all she need to feel no guilt or shame at getting the woman drunk.

She continues to lick, suck and nibble to nipple until it's red and swollen. One last strong flick of her tongue confirms that it is too tender to be touched. That's when Six turns her attention to its counterpart giving it equal attention.

Cass is breaking out in a wet, awet patched formed in her undies as her evident arousal just continues to build. No one has ever spent _**this**_ much time on her breasts alone. The foreplay alone is threatening to make her come.

Thankfully the Courier knows when to stop teasing. Standing up their lips rejoin for a fervent kiss. Without hesitation Six pushes her hand down into Cass' jeans and underwear in one move.

The Courier breaks the kiss and again leans into the water merchants ear, "You're so fucking wet."

Cass feels another wave of heat rush to her face.

The Courier just smiles, admiring the woman's desire as her hand begins to work. Six doesn't go straight for Cass' aching nub as much as she wants to. Instead she decides to toy with the water merchants folds; gently rubbing, squeezing them together and then parting them with her fingers. Every time she parts them more of Cass' honey trickles out onto her hand. The Courier begins to wonder if the redhead is trying to hide how aroused she really is. Tempted to find out the answer the Courier pushes a finger between her lips. Unhurriedly Six runs the slender digit the length of Cass' slit, completely ignoring the water merchant's clit as it pokes out from under its hood.

Cass cries out as the Courier toys with her opening. She's ready and waiting but the Courier barely pushes it in.

Instead Six goes to the first knuckle and makes a circular motion. She then pulls out and rubbing the sensitive nub resting at the top of Cass' sex. She kisses the redhead's neck tenderly trying to take the pain away from the bruises she has left. Six tries different pressures until she find the right one. The Courier keeps up the agonizingly slow pace she sets. Making small circles on her clit with one finger, then changing to pulling the hood back and forth with two nearly sends Cass in rapture.

The water Merchant's hips buck on their own accord but it's futile; no matter how much Cass grinds she can't come.

Six has her at the very edge but the bitch won't just send her over and let her be done with it.

"Oh! Stop teasing and fuck me already!" The built up frustration finally unleashes.

A devilish grin spreads on pink lips, "As you wish."

Roughly the Courier forces two fingers into Cass' slick opening and curls them up aiming for that sensitive spot.

"Ohhh holy fuck." The water merchant's walls clench down on the two digits, her legs closing together.

The Courier kicks the redhead's feet apart and begins finger fucking her at a hard pace.

She grabs the redhead's bun, the hair tie coming and a strands falling loose. The Courier's voice goes husky, "Tell me what you want, Cass. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Harder! Fuck me harder! Ahh-"

The Courier silences the redhead with a rough and fervent kiss while her fingers continue to bury themselves in Cass' core. Six then breaks the kiss only to drag her tongue up Cass' cheek, the muscle catching beads of sweat that had formed on the pale, freckled skin.

Cass feels her orgasm building in her stomach, shivers running up her legs, her full body pulsing. It's the most intense experience she's ever had. "I'm gonna come! D-Don't stop! P-Please don't stop!" She clenches tighter desperate for release.

The Courier can feel the water merchant near shaking as she nears climax. Her fingers are near being pulled off and it's a struggle to move despite how wet Cass is. With one final push and curl of her fingers Six grants the water merchant sweet release.

It's electric; Cass feels her whole body pulse and throb. Every nerve exploding as waves of orgasmic pleasure smash over her in pleasurable force.

Six removes her hand, nearly all of her fingers and palm coated entirely with Cass' honey. Without thinking or mercy, she forces two fingers into the water merchant's mouth as Cass pants trying to recover breath.

Cass learns quickly and begins sucking herself off the Courier's lengthy fingers. Cheeks flushed with arousal, eyes wide with desire, heart thumping with excitement and hair stuck to her face. It's a beautifully shameless picture and redhead doesn't care.

The Courier admires the beautiful woman sucking the fluid off her fingers like candy. "Mmm, good... Now strip."

Cass doesn't quite know what to do with her face, she may be drunk but not drunk enough. "Are you being serious?"

"Wholeheartedly so. Well you can leave your hat on... And the boots."

Cass swallows and reluctantly yet with butterflies in her stomach does as the Courier asks. It's a struggle being so drunk and not having the wall for support but in the end the water merchant manages. Clad only in her scuffed up boots and well worn hat Cass can only stare at the dirty ground. She gets twinges in her lowers as the Courier speaks with a husky tone.

Each word is genuine, "You're beautiful Cass. Gorgeous." The Courier licks her lips, "Now turn and face the wall. Place your hands against said wall and spread those lovely legs."

Cass shakes her head but does as asked. Her nails dig into the wood work of the shack as she spread her legs. Arousal runs down her thighs once she has spread to the point that any further wouldn't be doable.

The Courier near falls to her knees behind Cass at the sight of her dripping and swollen womanhood. However she doesn't instead she stands behind the woman, rubbing her gorgeous full behind.

"Oh fuck!" Cass cries out as a hand slaps a cheek. She cries out again when the other cheek receives the same.

The Courier spanks away at both cheeks, the pale flesh turning a deeper shade of red with each slap.

Cass hisses at the pain, her lowers throbbing. She digs her nails into the wall, chewing her lip. She can't stop her body enjoying the rough treatment.

Six stops once she's convinced Cass won't be able to sit down tomorrow without memories of the night before flooding into her mind. Only then does the Courier allow herself to get on her knees behind the woman.

Cass shudders against the wall as the brunette's hot breath caresses her womanhood. The breath is soon followed by an even hotter tongue. "Ohhhh..."

The Courier licks steadily, dragging her tongue up the full length of Cass' gaping slit. The woman tastes like whiskey which is no surprise. Not that the bothers the Courier of course. Little can deter the woman as she devours the water merchant. She licks Cass' slit, sucks the redhead's clit into her mouth and hums.

Cass can hard stand; her legs quake as pleasure runs through her. Barely able draw breath the water merchant pants against the wall. Her voice goes rasp, "I-I can't take much more."

The Courier stop and rises to her feet, where her tongue left a hand replaces.

Cass cranes round to meet Six for a kiss. Unlike before it isn't rough and desperate. It's slow, sensual and unexpectedly soft. The water merchant moans into the Courier's mouth as the brunette begins to steadily fuck her.

Six keeps the pace unhurried, allowing Cass' climax to build as she makes a come hither motion, knuckles brushing that sensitive area. Using her free hand the Courier reaches round and rubs the woman's taught abdomen before finding the water merchant's tender nub again.

It's a slow and steady process but the orgasm is explosive. The Courier has to hold Cass up as her legs give way when her climax hits like a mother death claw.

Lips meet again for a passionate kiss once Cass recovers. This time the water merchant is eager to please her lover now on a high.

Six feels her heart threaten to burst as excitement builds in her.

The water merchant pushes Six onto the creaky, metal bed. Cass wastes no time yanking the brunette's trousers and undies down. Like her the woman is dripping. However unlike Cass the Courier is patiently waiting, dark eyes locked on Cass the full time.

The brunette's eyes shut and moans escape as a warm tongue promises to please. It flicks slowly... So slowly she could swear it wasn't moving.

"Cass?" The Courier sits up to see the redhead passed out between her legs. For a moment she just stares at her passed out companion, a mix of anger and disappointment brewing inside of the brunette. It's no surprise really; the woman drank her body weight in whiskey.

Sighing, Six pulls Cass up the bed and lies her down. The redhead lets out a snore as the Courier removes her boots and hat. Pulling up her pants, Six fetches a blanket trying not to be overly disappointed as she take her place next to Cass. The Courier snuggles into the back of the redhead, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her in close. Planting a tender kiss on the back of the water merchant's neck and whispering goodnight is the last thing Six does before sleep takes over.


End file.
